Eiri Akabane
|image1 = 244175.jpg|nicknames = Rusty Nail Akabonehead (by Ayaka) Bitch with Beautiful Legs (By Kurisu)|age = 15|gender = Female|relatives = Fuyou Akabane (Mother) Masato Akabane (Father) Murasaki Akabane (Older Brother) Basara Akabane (Older Brother) Kagura Akabane (Younger Sister) Ran Akabane (Younger Sister) Ryou Akabane (Younger Brother)|affiliation = Purgatorium Remedial Academy House Akabane|occupation = Student Assassin (Formerly)|class = 1 - A|number_of_victims = 0 (Said to be 6)|first_appearance = Psycome Volume 1}} Eiri Akabane (紅羽 鋭利, Akabane Eiri) is one of the series' protagonists, a student of Year 1 Class A, and a member of House Akabane. Appearance A thin and fit teenager, Eiri has red hair, a trait of the Akabane family. She has long nails that she used as weapons and red eyes that glow like sunset. Eiri has a noticeable air around her has she is quite beautiful yet rough around the edges. Her height is around 170cm tall. She is usually seen wearing the Purgatorium Remedial Academy uniform consisting of a black blazer of a while shirt with a black and white striped tie, as well as a dark blue short skirt with a pair of black belts, and black and white striped thigh-high stockings. When visiting her family's home, she wears casual clothes consisting of a black shirt showing her shoulders, with the words I Love Kill written on it, as well as a pair of very short blue hot pants, as well as a pair of high-heeled black shoes. Personality Initially Eiri comes across as uncaring and detached, most of the time wearing a calm and bored expression. She can be quite scary at first, as she doesn't hesitate to threaten people she finds annoying. However, she shows a different side to her friends when she is constantly teased by people like Renko Hikawa (mostly about her smaller bust size), as she easily gets flustered and embarassed. In reality, Eiri is an incredibly sensitive and emotional girl, who can't help but empathize with others, which made her job of an assassin impossible. Even so, she told her family that she wanted to become a hitman at all costs, which led them to enroll her to Purgatorium Remedial Academy. After the events of summer break, since she worked out her feeling with her family, she started to express herself more, and say what she thinks more often. Eiri cannot sleep without her stuffed toy, Pooh Bear, which was a gift from her father, which is why she was always tired at the academy, as she didn't have the bear with her. She also often reads shoujo manga, and even wrote a love story once (which had an obvious self-insert as the main character). History and Crime Eiri was born to the main Akabane family, a house of assassins who exclusively use blades to carry out their jobs. Growing up, she had a severe misuderstanding of her mother, who she thought was someone who didn't care at all about her. However, she looked up to and loved her father who, although he was a strict and serious man, always cared for her when she had a problem and often took her to the outside world in secret. When her father died during a job, Eiri swore to get revenge for him by killing his enemies, but when sent out on her first job, she couldn't finish off her victim, as she imagined all the grief she felt when she saw her father dead and projected that grief onto them. This continued on and, as she never had the courage to tell her family she didn't want to be an assassin, they continued to try new ways to get her to be able to kill, eventually leading to her enrollement in Purgatorium Remedial Academy. Weapons and Abilities Suzaku: Eiri's weapon of choice, an extremely thin Japanese blade placed under her long fingernails, with which she is able to easily attack at will without her opponents expecting it. Akabane Strength: Although Eiri's main weakness is the she is unable to kill, that does not mean she is incapable of fighting. Having gone through the training supplied by her family, she can take down many other fighters easily. Plot Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Trivia *The Akabane name can be translated as "red feather". *Eiri's first name means "sharp", or "acute" *Suzaku, the name of her weapon of choice, can be roughly translated as Scarlet Cleaver. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Class 1-A